Forgotten Dreams
by TECK
Summary: "Eight years," Rini said to herself. "It’s been eight years, Helios. And you still haven’t visited me. Not even once. I haven’t seen you since the day you left..." Silent tears came from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away, not wanting to cry a
1. Forgotten Dreams - Chpt 1

Forgotten Dreams

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey everyone! This is my first story to be posted on fanfiction.net, I hope you all like it. Please R & R, and tell me if there should be more written to it.   
    - TECK, [Rini324@aol.com][1] ^_^

****

Forgotten Dreams – Chpt 1

    Rini sighed as she returned to the palace of Crystal Tokyo. She walked through the crystalline halls, heading to her chambers. The shoes she wore clicked softly on the marble floor and came to a stop as the large double doors to her chambers were opened. Setting down the one item she had brought with her, Rini stared at the small bell with agonizing pain.   
    Even though he had left only a few minutes ago, Helios wouldn't leave her mind. Images and memories kept flashing through the young girl's head. Rini hoped that Helios would come visit her soon, like he had said he would. 

***   
Years later...   
***

    "Rini, I think you should give this Philip a chance," her mother said to her.   
    "But mother," came the reply, "I don't feel the same way towards him. And he doesn't even know me."   
    "Of course he knows you. Why wouldn't-," the queen was cut off by her daughter's answer.   
    "He knows the princess! Not me! Not me at all!"   
    Neo Queen Serenity sighed as Rini ran to her room. This sort of thing happened all the time when they were talking of princes from other kingdoms. The truth was that her mother thought that she should have a boyfriend. The girl was 17 and still didn't have one. 

    "Eight years," Rini said to herself. "It's been eight years, Helios. And you still haven't visited me. Not even once. I haven't seen you since the day you left..." Silent tears came from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away, not wanting to cry anymore.   
    She turned around and saw the bell he gave her only inches away from her fingers. With a diminishing hope, Rini picked up the bell with shaky hands. When she rang the bell it still sounded like it had when she first received it from Helios. For minutes she waited, and for minutes nothing happened. The tears came again and the princess crawled into bed, crying herself to sleep. 

***   
Elysion   
***

    Helios heard a tinkling sound that could only be the Crystal Clarion that he had given to Rini so many years ago. He wished that he could go to her, but as the Priest of Elysion he still had duties to attend to. He still wouldn't be able to see the princess for some time. 

***

So? What did you think? R & R! 

   [1]: mailto:Rini324@aol.com



	2. Forgotten Dreams - Chpt 2

Forgotten Dreams - Chpt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Hi again readers! Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ Here's chapter 2, it's kinda short, but enjoy!   
    - TECK, [Rini324@aol.com][1] ^_^ 

****

Forgotten Dreams – Chpt 2 

    Helios heard a tinkling sound that could only be the Crystal Clarion that he had given to Rini so many years ago. He wished that he could go to her, but as the Priest of Elysion he still had duties to attend to. He still wouldn't be able to see the princess for some time.

***   
A few months later…   
***

    'I'm finally finished with my duties.' Helios thought to himself. 'I suppose a replacement for me will be sent in.' He sighed, thinking of what he would do as soon as he got to Crystal Tokyo. Finishing with his bags, Helios set out on the rest of his life. 

***

    Stepping out of her bath, Rini heard some call her.   
    "Rini," came the voice of her mother, "get ready! You have lunch with an important guest in 20 minutes!"   
    "I'm hurrying!" Rini called down the stairs.   
    After searching her closet, she put together a suitable outfit for lunch. Putting it on, Rini slipped on a pair of shoes and took one last look in the mirror before heading down to the palace dining room. 

    Walking into the room she gasped at who she saw in front of her. He stood up as she ran to him.   
    "HELIOS!" Rini cried out happily and pulled him into a hug.   
    "Princess," he whispered into her ear, "it's been a long time."   
    Smiling, she pulled away to look at the person she had been waiting for all those years. Rini ran her eyes over Helios, finding him wearing his green and white priest garb. Helios also too the opportunity to look over her also. That day she wore a pale yellow, three-quarter-length sleeve turtleneck with a knee length red-violet plaid skirt. He was amazed how they complimented her red eyes and pink hair.   
    "So Princess, shall we have lunch?"   
    "That would be nice." 

    They talked of many things over lunch. Kingdom plans and news, any new enemies, that sort of thing. However, Rini still could get over the fact that Helios was there having lunch. With her!   
    There was going to be a ball that night at the palace, so Rini decided to take action.   
    "Helios," she started, getting his attention, "tonight there is going to be a ball, and I thought that you might be interested in attending..." She trailed off a bit unsure at the end.   
    "I would love to come," came the answer from the other end of the table.   
    Smiling widely she gave him all the details about it. After telling him goodbye, the princess skipped happily to her room to get ready for the ball that before, she wasn't sure if she was even going to attend. 

***

Like it? Please R & R! ^_^ 

   [1]: mailto:Rini324@aol.com



End file.
